Tear
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Estaban destinados, a enfrentarse y a morir a manos de otros. Uchiha Sasuke y su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, pusieron todo en batalla. Sasuke despierta pensando que su hermano esta muerto, pero un extraño enmascarado le advierte que no es así. ¿que consecuencias podría llevar la supervivencia de los dos Uchiha?


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Esta historia es un "y si..." como una especie de mundo paralelo, Que habría sido de los hermanos si Itachi hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla de venganza de Sasuke.

**Sasu x Ita x Sasu**: Ello implica que Sasuke mantendrá una posición más dominante que Itachi. Tenedlo en cuenta, no quiero quejas más tarde.

_**Posible Lime.**_

Una vez aclarado espero que disfruteis de esta introducción.

**Lagrimas de Sangre -t e a r-  
**_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Sólo escuchó sus propios pasos y los de Itachi acercándose tentativamente hacia él. Por un momento sintió el pánico recorerle a cada paso que daba hacia atrás, no se atrevía a apartar la mirada aquella mortal armadura que rodeaba el maltrecho cuerpo de su odiado hermano. ¿Qué podía hacer? su mente trabajo rápidamente, sin reservas de Chakra lanzó todos sus explosivos por ende de destruir aquella armadura, no recibió ni un arañazo. Kusanagi resultó de la misma utilidad y salió despedida a saber dónde...entonces ¿qué? ¿qué debía hacer? mantenerse a una distancia prudencial era lo único que podía permitirse, magullado y agotado por la batalla.

Algo le impidió seguir retrocediendo, un muro, su mente trabajaba tan despacio que cuando volvió a percatarse de la presencia de Itachi lo tenía encima. Se apretó contra el muro y las piernas le temblaban sin control, la visión de Itachi y no la suya sería la que se hiciera realidad; le arrancaría los ojos sin piedad ...tal vez recreándose en ello como se recreó en que viera los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. Itachi curvó los labios en lo que le pareció una torcida sonrisa y entonces...un tacto frío llegó a su frente, la sonrisa de Itachi no desapareció, aunque había algo...

.

.

.

.

diferente...

.

.

.

.

.

El dolor le hizo abrir los ojos, apenas pudo distinguir algunas sombras en lo que debía ser un cielo nublado ¿sería de noche? . El dolor le volvió a advertir de su lamentable estado cuando se incorporó con esfuerzo. Ya no importaba. Todo había terminado...

_"Perdoname Sasuke, ya no habrá próxima vez..."_

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿por qué se sentía tan vació? Había dejado de creer en los dioses desde aquella fatídica noche, pero cada día y noche recordaba el nombre del único hombre que estaba en sus planes matar, como si fuera una plegaria o un mantra propio.

_"Perdoname..."_

No había perdón para un ser tan despreciable, hasta Orochimaru era mejor alimaña que él. La sonrisa teñida de sangre era lo último que recordaba y como su cuerpo caía a sus pies, todo se volvió confuso, tanto que sintió un dolor aún mayor que el físico, algo estrangulaba su estómago con tanta ira que le hizo perder la respiración por un momento; no se atrevía a darle nombre a aquella sensación, su mente trabajaba a destajo para ignorarlo.

-Te he tratado las heridas...-

Una voz desconocida le habló a través de la oscuridad, fué cuando por primera vez se cercenó que estaba tumbado en una especie de caverna o cueva alumbrada sólo por una solitaria vela de cera.

- Has ganado...-

La voz volvió a cruzar la impenetrable oscuridad en la que se veía envuelto, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en su desorientación. No sabía donde estaba, no conseguía reconocer aquella voz aunque le hablara como si le conociera.

_"Has ganado"_ eso fue lo que dijo...le costó encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija al frente recordando cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Vió la sonrisa de Itachi desvanecerse, el tacto de sus dedos se tornó rígido, los ojos se tiñeron con el color de la muerte y...lo siguiente que recordó fue el sonido seco de un cuerpo inerte estrellarse contra el suelo de piedra; sólo pudo concentrarse en forzar a su cuerpo a recordar como respirar. Respira...respira...respira. Sintió tanto miedo que sus propia tráquea le estranguló, sin dejar que el aire llegara a sus ardientes pulmones; cada bocanada de aire era como una llamarada que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Una viscosa calidez se deslizó perezosamente por su entrecejo cuando sintió las primera gotas de lluvia acariciar su cuerpo, aquello le relajo. La lluvia cayó con fuerza rompiendo el tenso silencio escuchando el rumor del agua, el goteo constante, como el agua chorreaba por los restos de la guarida Uchiha, ¿cuánto tiemo pasó hasta que encontró el valor de desviar la mirada hacia quien se suponía yacía a su lado?...un mudo temor oprimió su pecho pensando que no encontraría nada ¿habría escapado? ¿todo sería obra de genjutsu?

Le vió, estaba muerto...sus ojos no eran capaz el brillo de los truenos. Su venganza al fin se había cumplido...Ya no importaba si su cuerpo se mantenía en pie, tan siquiera si volvía a olvidar a respirar. Había afrontado hacía tiempo que sería posible que no saliera con vida de su objetivo y a pesar de todo se sintió feliz, ¿su padre estaría orgulloso de él? Pronto lo sabría... Todo se tiño de negro, rezando un último deseo...

- Aunque tú mismo has quedado considerablemente maltrecho...será mejor que no intentes levantarte -.

Aquel tipo parecía no tener intenciones de dejarle, ¿qué le importaba ya vivir o morir? el dolor de su cuerpo lo sentía de forma sorda como si su conciencia y su cuerpo estuvieran en un sitios diferentes. Notaba la presión de los vendajes y como su cuerpo palpitaba dolorido. Su hasta su propio cuerpo le era indiferente, aquel extraño no podía hacerse una idea de lo que le importaba que estuviera ahí, qué le hubiera salvado o que quisiera de él. Estaba dispuesto a tumbarse de nuevo, ignorandole, esperando que la muerte se lo llevara lejos de aquel lugar lleno de dolor que se hacía llamar vida; solo algo le hizo desistir...

-Es acerca de Uchiha Itachi...-

Apenas desvió la mirada a aquel tipo sin atreverse a lanzarle sus miradas de advertencia, tampoco se encontraba con fuerzas ni de imponerse

-Pues sí, Crees que conoces a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada de él...-

¿Qué le pasaba a aquel tipo? ¿acaso se enorgullece de su propia voz? Desde que se mostró, abandonado la protección de la oscuridad, escuchaba su voz de fondo ignorando su silencio, sin comprender que no le importaba nada. Algo en su mente hacia reconocer aquella máscara antes, pero aunque no sabía en qué o de dónde, su memoria no le hacía caer en la necesidad de tomarle en serio, mucho menos en cuenta.

- En fin. Empezaré por presentarme...- cuando aquel individuo puso la mano en la máscara, al fin pudo descifrar qué era lo que le cabreaba tanto...

- ¿Por qué hablas de Itachi en presente?- Se forzó a curvar los labios resecos y articular aquella palabras.

- ¿Perdón...?- el tipo parecía desorientado

- Itachi...esta muerto...- Puso más fuerza y determinación en aquella palabras, antes de parecer un chiquillo mal herido, prefería que el cuerpo le sacudiera en rampas dolorosas. Aunque notó el mismo su propia debilidad en la voz, no era tanta como realmente se sentía.

Hubo un tenso silencio, al fin había logrado callar a aquel extraño enmascarado. Se miró las manos que apretaban levemente aquella manta de esparto que le cubría, era rugosa, aunque poco importaba la comodidad en aquel momento. Cerró lentamente los ojos sólo quería seguir descansando.

- Temo que no es así...- Dijo el desconocido.

Le volvió a mirar esta vez frunciendo el ceño, ¿se creía que era idiota? Vió los ojos de Itachi velados, la marca inconfundible de la muerte; él no se dedicaba a masacrar a la gente pero sí vió a muchos muertos a manos de los experimentos de su mentor... El enmascarado suspiró y tomó asiento en la caja donde la solitaria vela daba algo de luz a aquella lúgubre caverna.

-Dije que habías ganado y que tu cuerpo estaba maltrecho...ganaste porque tu cuerpo está en mejores condiciones que el de Itachi...-

- ¡Itachi esta muerto!- Ni su debilidad podía eclipsar la idea de que aquel desgraciado continuara vivo.

- No, no lo está-. Dijo el enmascarado cruzado de brazos. Aquello hizo rechinar los dientes del joven Uchiha.

- ¡Lo vi a mis pies, muerto! Se diferenciar un moribundo de un muerto...-

- Yo diría que no estabas en tus mejores condiciones para poder analizar eso...- El enmascarado sintió la ira de Sasuke apretando más los puños, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, tensando los músculos para despedazarle si continuaba, pero era totalmente consciente que el joven Uchiha con suerte podría ponerse en pie, y él no era una ancianita desvalida. - Yo mismo he tratado sus heridas...-

- Que tú...- El shock en el rostro de Sasuke era evidente, pero pronto volvió a fruncir el ceño - Mientes...- dijo con seguridad, estaba seguro de que no respiraba, demasiado seguro.

- No...- Insistió. Observó como Sasuke apartó la manta y su respiración se aceleró. - Itachi es un miembro importante de nuestra organización...no iba a permitir que le asesinaran...- continuó con su voz monótona.

- Entonces por qué...-

- ¿Por qué te he salvado a ti la vida?- Descruzó los brazos y apoyó la manos en las rodillas mirando el apenas apreciable techo en penumbras - Porque yo sé que para Itachi tú, eres importante...- desvió la mirada a Sasuke que esta vez le miraba con incredulidad -...mucho más de lo que imaginas...-

- ¿D...De qué me hablas? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Mientras se sintió estúpido sintiendo como la voz le temblaba el enmascarado se puso en pie quedando frente a él sin ningún tipo de temor.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿no?...Todo lo que Itachi ha hecho hasta ahora, ha sido para protegerte-

Sintió la sangre helarse por todo su cuerpo ante tal afirmación tan tajante de aquél tipo, esperó a que se riera a carcajadas de su estúpida expresión pero aquello no ocurrió, se mantuvo el silencio hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Para protegerme a mí?- su cuerpo se sacudió reaccionando al fin, dejándose llevar por el enojo - ¡Será una broma!- aquel imbécil debía estar mordiéndose el labio de la risa que le estaba provocando su cara.

- Te lo repito, creías conocer a tu hermano, pero en realidad no sabes nada de él-

-...¡JA!- usó todo el sarcasmo que pudo y volvió a dejarse llevar por el agotamiento - si dices una sola estupidez más... ¡y te mataré!-.

- Sabía que iba ser difícil, aunque es normal, no me conoces de nada y vengo diciendo estas cosas de una persona que tanto odias...- escudriñó como Sasuke volvió a encerrarse en su mundo de autismo. - Dado que no me das la oportunidad a mí, al menos dasela a Itachi-

- ¡Itachi esta muerto! !Cállate ya! !Ya no me importa nada! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!-

Escuchó los pasos del tipo alejarse, no supo si alegrarse o pedirle que se quedara, aunque sintió cierto alivio, todo lo que decía esta a punto de volverle loco.

- Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke Uchiha...la próxima vez te aseguro que serás más receptivo.

la oscuridad engulló la figura del enmascarado y todos los sonidos de su alrededor. Sasuke suspiró aliviado y desvió la mirad a la vela de cera. La llama danzaba sin prisa, consumiendo poco a poco la cera que quedaba. Estaba agotado, necesitaba dormir, pronto volvería a pensar con claridad y buscar un nuevo objetivo en su vida. Cerró los ojos una vez más.

_"-Yo mismo he tratado sus heridas...Itachi es un miembro importante de nuestra organización...no iba a permitir que le asesinaran...-"_

_"-Sabía que iba ser difícil, aunque es normal, no me conoces de nada y vengo diciendo estas cosas de una persona que tanto odias... Dado que no me das la oportunidad a mí, al menos dasela a Itachi-"_

Las alarmas del Uchiha saltaron de inmediato. ¿Aquello podría significar que Itachi estaria en algún lugar de aquella gruta?. Devolvió la mirada a la vela de cera, tenía un soporte para poder ser desplazado. No lo pensó, buscaría a Itachi y si realmente se encontraba ahí le pondría fin él mismo.

Nunca pensó que le costara tanto ponerse en pie, necesitaba el soporte de la pared de piedra para seguir avanzando, aquel lugar era laberíntico pero finalmente encontró una tenue luz al girar en uno de los pasillos naturales de la caverna, al llegar se encontró con una especie de cámara más estrecha que en la que él se encontró en su momento, pero tenía los mismos elementos, una pequeña caja como mesita, una vela de cera , y un herido tumbado en el suelo con unas improvisadas mantas de esparto. Lo que vieron sus ojos no lo podía creer, el pecho de Itachi subía y bajaba pausadamente. Gruñó de forma audible y llegó hasta él dispuesto a matarle. Su brazo derecho estaba vendado y magullado, pero le bastaba con el izquierdo, invocaria un Chidori y le mandaría al otro barrio.

Se arrodilló al lado de Itachi, aunque lo más acertado hubiera sido decir que se dejó caer. Observó los párpados cerrados del asesino de sus padres, del clan, de su supuesta felicidad; estaba realmente tranquilo, demasiado, le mandaría al otro lado sin pensarlo. Trató de concentrarse pero aún estaba demasiado débil ni como para crear tímidas chispas, Chidori requería mucho Chakra, al invocar Kirin agotó de una plumada sus reservas, estaría unos días hasta que pudiera volver a hacer algo parecido a un Jutsu.

Tensó los dedos de ambas manos dispuesto a atacar aquel cuello, maldijo no haber preguntado por Kusanagi, le tenía estima, era lo mejor que había sacado de Orochimaru, le hubiera encantado haber atravesado a Itachi con ella...al menos abrirle una sonrisa roja en la garganta; nadie echaría en falta a aquel ser.

Sus brazos se limitaron a temblar sin moverse de sus costados. Era indigno asesinar a alguien en cama, pero Itachi no tuvo reparos a asesinar a personas desarmadas en sus propias casas.

_"- ¿No lo sabes? ¿no?...Todo lo que Itachi ha hecho hasta ahora, ha sido para protegerte-"_

- Itachi...- Se repitió en voz alta- Itachi quería matarme...- empezó a hablar en voz alta, como si con ello pudiera convencer a sus brazos a que se movieran del sitio. - ¡Para arrancarme los ojos!- pero no se movieron ni un ápice, solo temblaban negando a obedecerle.

_"-Porque yo sé que para Itachi tú, eres importante...mucho más de lo que imaginas...-"_

- ¡Es mentira!- arremetió con ira contra el recuerdo de las palabras del enmascarado apartando la mirada de los párpados cerrados de Itachi - ¡No pienso creerme esas patrañas! ¡Itachi es la maldad personificada!¡Asesinó a los suyos y se unió a Akatsuki!- Al fin con eso fue suficiente para levantar los codos y guiar sus manos dirección al cuello de aquel engendro.

_"- Perdoname Sasuke...ya no habrá próxima vez-"_

Sus manos se detuvieron, ¿qué le pasaba? sólo tenía que apretar hasta que muriera, se lo merecía, se lo merecía por matar a tantos inocentes...a tantos...los Uchiha no fueron sólo quienes probaron su crueldad, sino por dinero murieron mucha gente a sus manos. Era justo que muriera en las suyas de esa forma tan miserable. Se sentó encima del cuerpo de Itachi, por si se despertaba y se resistía tendría su cuerpo y brazos buen aprisionados.

La llama de la vela danzó susurrando un sutil zumbido, aquel zumbido le hizo volver a ver a Itachi a sus pies con la mirada velada, el tacto frío del muro y la lluvia acariciando su dolorido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y recordó...recordó los días de Konoha sintiendo la que le parecía la espalda más segura del mundo. Itachi siempre estaba ahí para protegerle y golpear su frente con dos dedos cada vez que corría hacia él con el pecho aleteando de emoción cuando le decía de acompañarle a cualquier lado...Golpearle la frente...eso fue lo último que hizo. ¿por qué? ¿por qué volvió a asentir ese aleteo de emoción por dentro? Cuando el agotamiento le hizo sentirse degradando hacia la oscuridad...deseó...deseó como nunca a los dioses.

_"Volvamos a ser una familia de nuevo..."_

Estrelló el puño con frustración contra el suelo al lado del rostro de Itachi inconsciente. Se odió por sentir sus ojos arder y se dejó caer al lado. No podía hacerlo. Se arrastró con la ayuda de las piernas hasta la pared de piedra a su espalda. ¿Acaso fueron los dioses quienes le devolvieron a Itachi?...No, él quería matarle...él no quería vivir otra mentira, aquel hermano protector y atento era sólo una mentira. No podría soportar fingir una vida así de nuevo. ¿Y sus padres, no merecían ser vengados?

- Qué... ¿Qué debería a hacer?- Susurró mirando hacia el techo como si los mismos dioses pudieran escucharle aquella vez, pero no hubo respuesta. Los nudillos de la mano derecha le escocía por el golpe pero sabía que ese iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia al fin había cesado; el grupo de Konoha se fue frustrado al no encontrar a Sasuke, Kisame había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo ocupados a Hebi y no inmiscuirse ni en el combate contra Itachi, ni en su charla con Sasuke. Todo iba a pedir de boca...Se permitió sonreír bajo la máscara, por un momento, con cierta satisfacción personal.

- Uchiha Sasuke esta con Itachi...- La voz de su fiel camarada Zetsu le hizo desviar la mirada del rosado horizonte para centrarla en el hombre planta. - ...sorprendentemente no lo ha matado, como dijiste...-

- Aunque lo hubiera hecho serían buenas noticias...que no lo haya hecho son ahora excelentes...-

- Tenía entendido que Uchiha Itachi era un obstáculo en tus planes...- Sintió cierta curiosidad el hombre planta.

- Es el más grande de ellos...-

- Entonces...¿por qué dejarle con vida?...más aún ¿por qué curarle si supone tal amenaza?-

- Uchiha Itachi esta condenado al fracaso...pero lo que me puede aportar ahora en vida será mucho más interesante...- rió ligeramente entre dientes recordando su plan.

- No hay que te siga...pero si esta bien así...-

Sin duda que Uchiha Sasuke hubiera acabado con su hermano era una gran noticia, aun detectó ligeros atisbos de vida en el cuerpo del mayor, aunque podría rematarlo sin que ello cambiara el resultado, no pudo evitar pensar que Itachi era un foco de sorpresas, pero aquel combate había acelerado su debilidad, podría ser interesante lo que podría obtener de él ahora que ya no era una amenaza...Sabía que no era bueno menospreciarle, Pero su hermano pequeño era suficiente lastre hasta para el implacable Uchiha Itachi...no había forma que algo saliera mal.

- Espero que hayas grabado todo...-

- Por supuesto...-

Sin duda, iba hacer de eso algo mucho más entretenido

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

Espero que esta introducción haya sido de vuestro gusto! He usado muchas frases que salen en el propio tomo para hacer reaccionar a Sasuke y Tobi lo más cercano a la realidad. espero que no fuera aburrido que al principio narrar lo que pasaba en el cómic llanamente. Espero que en los próximos capturar vuestra atención!

Se agradecen los reviews!

Especial gracias a_** roxx1407 y Marcia Andrea **_por su apoyo a que intentara seguir escribiendo un itaxsasu!


End file.
